


Cold Journey

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Erza doesn't appreciate sleeping bag sharing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Huddling For Warmth, Implied Sexual Content, Platonic Cuddling, Road Trips, Sort Of, Warning: Erza's Cooking, Wow I'm Cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: It's a cold trip that the crew has to take for a job. Luckily, Natsu can keep Y/N warm.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Cold Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Referenced sexual content
> 
> Word count: 1,525
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 8.5 minutes

Y/N's POV

"We'll make camp here!" Erza declared, dropping the handle of the cart loaded with bags. Erza sure is thorough when packing.

Lucy looked around, "But-"

"We will make camp here," Erza repeated, looking at Lucy as though she would murder her.

"Okay, okay! Yay! Camp!" Lucy hesitantly cheered.

I laughed softly to myself as Team Natsu made camp. Erza and Natsu made the fire, and we all threw our sleeping bags around it in a big circle. I set mine down across the flames from Natsu. On my left was Lucy, and Grey was on my right. Erza was on the other side of Lucy, then Mira, who had decided to tag along for this job. Wendy and Carla next, sharing a sleeping bag, and then Natsu. Grey was in between Natsu and me, and then myself again. After a lively dinner and Erza's... interesting... cooking, something odd happened.

"ACHOO!" Grey sneezed, and then it started to snow. What...? I didn't even know that was possible with his magic.

"Nice going, Ice Princess," Natsu yelled, "you made winter in July!"

"You looking for a fight, Flame Brain?" Grey snapped back.

"Stop!" Erza commanded. The two boys froze and slowly sat back down. "Grey, YOU MADE WINTER IN JULY!" Erz lunged and tackled Grey. It took Natsu, Mira, Wendy, Lucy, and myself to get her to calm down and not crush his windpipe.

"I'm sorry," Wendy muttered, "he caught a cold from me." As if to prove her point, she coughed and a frigid wind rushed through the camp.

"Well, it'll be great for snowmen!" Mira said optimistically.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, and snow angels."

Poor Carla just shivered in her short sleeves. I joined her, and we sat there, freezing, while the others played in the snow. You couldn't blame me, though, it was really hot when we left so I wore a t-shirt and shorts.

The others all ran around in the snow acting like children for a long hour. Except for Erza, she sat by the fire and glared daggers at Grey. Eventually, she had enough. "Bedtime! Everyone rest, we've got a day of traveling ahead of us."

The idiots that were in the snow grumbled and flopped down in their beds.

I slipped into my sleeping bag and hugged it to me. The cold slowly set in and shivers ran through me. Come on, Grey!

I lay there shivering for god knows how long before I felt someone sit down next to me. I slowly rolled over, not wanting to move to see Natsu, my best friend.

"Cold, Y/N?" He asked.

My teeth chattered as I spoke, "Freezing!"

He smiled and got into the sleeping bag next to me.

"N- Natsu? W- what are you doing?" I sat up, leaving my top half even colder in the night air.

He ignored my question and adjusted himself. Then he reached up and grabbed my waist, pulling me back down. I yelped. "Natsu! Careful!"

I adjusted myself and scooted to the edge of the sleeping bag so I wasn't touching him. It was a bit warmer with him here, I'll admit. Soon, I felt his hands seize my waist again and pull me against him. I squirmed but he didn't let go. What was he-? Oh. Oh, that feels good.

Using magic, Natsu had heated up his body just a bit. He was like a big, warm blanket. I smiled to myself and turned over, facing him. "Thank you," I whispered, feeling warmth return to my body. The cold air blew above us but I was warm and happy to be in the arms of the boy I had grown a crush on.

I snuggled closer, pressing my cheek against his bare chest. He was only sleeping in shorts and that scarf Igneel gave him. I let one hand rest on his toned chest and pressed myself against him. His face was against my forehead since he was a bit taller than me. I could feel him smile as I gladly accepted his company.

Lucy's POV

Mira grabbed Erza and me and pulled us aside for a private chat as everyone laid down to sleep.

"It worked! Grey and Wendy got sick! We'll make our ship sail soon enough! It will happen!" Mira smiled.

Erza smirked devilishly, "The storm went perfect. I'm certain that Natsu will hear Y/N's teeth chattering, and they will cuddle!"

I nodded hastily, "Alright, does everyone have the fake people ready to go?"

The other two girls nodded. We had made fake copies of ourselves to put in our beds tonight so Natsu wouldn't suspect anything.

"Alright then, ladies, get your snow gear and get into your designated places," Mira told us.

The three of us ran and threw on pants and coats as fast as possible, then ran to our spots. I dove behind the bushes next to Y/N's sleeping bag and pulled out the binoculars. I looked over at Mira, who was on a branch above Y/N with her binoculars, and Erza, who had hidden behind a rock with the last set of binoculars. I couldn't wait for the show to start!

We were not disappointed. Y/N laid there, shaking uncontrollably, breathing uneven. I pushed a leaf out of the way and looked towards Natsu's sleeping bag at the first sign of movement. Mira and Erza had caught on, too, and were happily watching as he slid out from under the covers, careful not to wake Happy, who was next to him. He pulled the covers back over his cat so he wouldn't be cold and tiptoed over to Y/N. He kneeled beside the shivering mage and then slid into the sleeping bag, the two cuddling up together, warm as can be, and fell asleep. Mira, Erza, and I looked at each other and smiled, finally watching our ship sail.

And with fuzzy feelings inside, we headed to bed.

Time Skip brought to you by Gruvia. Gruvia is awesome.

I woke up slowly to see that Erza was making breakfast with Mira. Grey, Happy, Wendy, and Carla were already awake and gathered around the fire, chatting about something.

I approached them, yawning. "What are you talking about?"

"Natsu-San and Y/N-chan. They slept in the same sleeping bag." Wendy answered and painfully took another bite of her breakfast.

"Is that so?" I asked, containing laughter.

Erza shook her head, holding back a smile, "It's disgraceful."

"Let's let them sleep, though, we have lots to do today," Mira added.

"Well I ain't gonna deal with Flame Brain if I can help it, so I won't wake them up," Grey said and continued eating breakfast. How can he eat that?

"I'd feel bad waking them up. I don't want them to get sick." Wendy said meekly.

Carla added, "I don't care. As long as they aren't causing trouble."

"Well I won't wake them up," I told the group, "because Y/N would be cross. Last time I woke up Y/ early, I got a black eye."

Happy looked at Natsu. "It's about time. He really liiiiiiikes Y/N!"

"HAPPY?!" We all yelled.

Then we heard Y/N stir.

Y/N's POV

"HAPPY?!"

Ugh, I don't want to get up. I yawned and looked over at Natsu, who was still asleep. I tried to sit up but he had an iron grip on my waist.

"Natsu, wake up!" I rubbed circled on his back until he sleepily opened his eyes. "Morning."

"Morning." He answered and sat up, releasing me. I stood and finally turned to look at the rest of the team and Mira. They were staring at us but quickly turned back to each other. Well, that was embarrassing.

I approached them and sat down around the fire, joining them in the early morning light. "Morning everyone!"

Natsu followed me and sat down next to me. I hesitantly took a bite of Erza's cooking. So gross...

"Y/N. Natsu. I have one rule above all rules on jobs..." Erza growled. Oh god, I'm going to die. But I won't be alone. Natsu will be dead, too and it looked like Mira and Lucy were going to spontaneously combust. Erza spoke again, finishing her sentence, "NO SEX ON JOBS!" Erza screeched.

My eyes were as wide as saucers. "No no no no no! We didn't, I didn't... he didn't... it's just, I was cold and sleeping bags, and yeah, and please don't kill me!"

Natsu babbled out about the same things as I did at the same time, "I wouldn't ever do that with Y/N! I mean I would, you bet I would, but I DIDN'T, it's just Y/N was so cold and... and.. dammit Grey this is your fault! Please don't kill us Erza!"

The two of us finished rambling at about the same time. Erza glared the most horrifying glare at us. "I can't believe you two... Get married already!"

Lucy and Mira finally burst out laughing for one reason or another as I just stared at Erza.

"Well," Natsu smirked, "maybe someday." And put his arm around me.


End file.
